


For Writing Purposes

by Um_Lol



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, My First Work in This Fandom, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, and amity blushing, and fluster, lots of gay, luz cannot flirt but she's trying-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Luz decides to ask Amity to do something for her, and it turns out unexpectedly well for both of them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King
Comments: 19
Kudos: 149
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	For Writing Purposes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [StarWarsFreak19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **“Could you kiss me? I need it for writing purposes.”**
> 
> My first Owl house fic! Hope you enjoy :D

Luz sat with her notebook blank, staring back at her. She should’ve been doing work, but, may or may not have gotten distracted writing something else. But either way, she was going through the absolutely terrible, _‘Writer’s block’_. It just seemed like nothing was going on the page. Luz looked over to Amity, and suddenly had an idea. It was a decent excuse, she thought. Was she being too desperate, maybe, but, she’d never find out. This was probably a bad idea...

 **“Could you kiss me? I need it for writing purposes,”** Luz said, half jokingly.

“ _Uhhh-_ W-what did you say?” Amity asked, checking if she heard her right.

“Haha, I’m only joking Amity, you don’t have to... but maybe,” she replied, muttering that last part more to herself.

Amity was a blushing mess, not that hanging out with Luz didn’t already do that to her, but, what the heck? She definitely heard her right... She had definitely just heard her crush ask her to kiss her. She was screaming in her head from all the fluster and panic, a lot of very gay panic. Oh wait, she needed to say something, not just die of gay panic-

“Um- I mean- yknow... I- uhhh- wouldn’t mind haha,” Amity stammered.

Three words to describe what happened after she said that. Gay. Awkward. Silence. Oh god someone needs to save these two disasters, they were blushing like mad. They both tried to think of something to say, but they were both too flustered and gay to think straight. Nervous laughter suddenly escaped from Luz’s mouth. Which didn’t help remind Amity that she just asked to kiss her.

Amity felt her ears burn up when Luz cupped her face, before Luz gave her a quick kiss. Yep, a small gentle kiss, with a probably terrible reason but look Luz had gay thoughts, no logic, it made sense at the time. She was not a good flirt, but hey, at least she was trying, and maybe failing at the same time. Probably mostly failing, but it’s the thought that counts right? At least, she hoped so.

Amity practically stopped functioning after Luz gave her the small kiss. Her heart was racing from the little kiss, and she was deeply surprised she didn’t faint from how much she was blushing. She couldn’t see herself blushing, but she knew she definitely looked like a bright red tomato. She covered her face, trying to hide how red she looked from Luz. Luz let out a giggle at how cute she was.

“Haha, how do you manage to blush so hard?” Luz asked jokingly.

“mmm, _shaddup,_ ” Amity mumbled, her ears pointing down from all the embarrassment.

“Oh god you really are so cute- wait I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

If Amity hadn’t died from gay panic by now, she definitely did here when Luz called her cute. Luz had just called her cute, she thought of her as cute? She wanted to protest against that, but she was going through too much gay, and couldn’t be bothered to. So, Amity took the compliment instead, which, she didn’t do well at all, she could feel herself blushing even harder, somehow.

“I- uhh, yea um, so, that’s cool! I mean, thanks, I- that’s what I meant to say...” Amity stuttered. “Y’know, you too, h-hehe.”

Amity started to cling onto Luz, smuggling close to her. She smiled to herself.

“We’re such great friends, aren’t we?” Luz said sarcastically, not expecting Amity to think she was being genuine.

But Amity felt like she was shot through the heart, to say the least. She couldn’t actually tell if she being dense or joking, which was probably concerning.

“Pfft, I’m only kidding Mittens, I’m not that dense, right?”

Amity pouted when she heard her use that nickname, before replying.

“Says the person who asked out someone for Grom because _‘That’s what friends do.’_ ,” Amity said. “But yes, as you were saying?”

“... Oh yea I did say that,” Luz said, realising that might’ve not been the best wording at that time. “Huh.”

Amity sighed, before she chuckled to herself. Luz rolled her eyes

“Aw, going soft on me again, Blight?” she teased.

“As if this changes anything, haha,” Amity laughed.

Then Luz kissed her forehead, which caused Amity to let out an embarrassed squeak from surprise. Amity started to feel her ears begin to flush, and she started to blush once again.

“Jeez, keep the cute banter and gay to yourself,” Eda muttered, hoping that the two girls didn’t hear her.

Amity glared at Eda, which was enough of an answer to show that, clearly she wasn’t quiet enough.

“What did you say Eda?” Luz asked, to focussed on her cute girlfriend (Was she allowed to call her that?).

Eda just smirked, before saying that it was nothing. She left the two girls alone to themselves.

“God, those two are being so sweet it’s making me sick!” King complained.

“King, leave them alone,” Eda said, looking over to them and smiling. “They look happy, so let’s not interrupt anything.”

“ **AWWW-** ” Hooty screeched.

“You too, Hooty,” Eda sighed.

They left the two girls alone and let them be gay disasters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characters weren't too OOC ;w;
> 
> Tumblr: @um-l0l


End file.
